


I Want More than Photos

by Firadania



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rayvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firadania/pseuds/Firadania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's looking back through one of his personal cameras and it's just Ray, Ray, Ray. And he couldn't be happier about it. Now if he could only talk to him about it. Fluffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want More than Photos

Click, click, click. He pushed the next button again and again, his grin growing bigger as the pictures passed. 

He was going through one of his newer cameras that he’d picked up a couple months ago, checking that he wasn’t overloading the memory card too soon. He’d got it just before RTX, meaning that he had hundreds of photos from the event.

And Ray was a constant in each photo. Each time he went forward another photo, there was another picture of him and Ray laughing and grinning in their X-Ray and Vav costumes. 

He got back to the very first photo that he had taken, the day after that it had arrived at the house. Everyone was sitting down at the table; Geoff, Griffon and Millie, and they must have done something big at the office, because the other Lads were at the table too.

Michael was pulling the finger, though he was smiling at the camera. Geoff had a arm around Griffon’s shoulders while she gave a thumbs up. Millie had a forkful of cake halfway to her mouth, frozen in the photo. And Ray was scrunching up his nose while he pointed at the camera. Gavin remembered him saying something about how he had cake on his face, and he grinned at that.

The next few photos must have been taken by Griffon because she wasn’t in the photos any more, and Gavin was back sitting in between the Lads again. He was trying to shove the cake in Ray’s face, and Michael was aiding in the effort. It had been a good night, one that was full of a lot of laughter and stupidity, mainly his, and he was glad that he had the pictures.

But he felt a little twist in his stomach each time that he came across Ray’s smile, or when he saw them laughing together. He’d been getting these twists for a while now, they’d started about a year ago. He knew what it meant, but he also knew that Ray was completely straight and that the Puerto Rican only saw them as friends; good friends, yes, but that was it.

And yet he couldn’t help the little looks that he’d give Ray whenever he went into his fits of laughter, or watching him when he thought that he wasn’t looking. There’d been a couple times that he’d caught Gavin watching, but he’d just smile or make a funny face.

Ray was everything that he could ever wish for in a friend, but he wanted to be more than friends.

Making a split-second decision, he turned off the camera and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Knowing his number off by heart, he tapped it in and waited while it rung, and rung, and rung. He was about to end the call when he picked up.

"Hey dude, what’s up?" When Ray’s voice came running down the line, the Brit got shivers down his spine. "You there?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I was just wondering if you’re free or not."

"You’re Free, not me," he joked. "Nah, but I am free at the moment. Were you planning something and you need my help?"

"Well, kind of," Gavin replied, his hands getting a bit sweaty with nervousness. "Geoff, Griffon and Millie are out at the moment, but come round to the house when you can."

"Sure. Be there in 10." Ray hung up first, like he always did; he never wanted to be the one to end the conversation.

So that was how he ended up lounging on the couch, watching an old rerun of a movie that he’d seen a dozen times before. Boring, but there was nothing else to do but worry, so he had to keep himself occupied.

The doorbell rang, making him jump and he practically ran to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Hey Ray," he tried to greet him without his voice sounding shaky, but he failed miserably. "Come in."

"You alright? Sound a bit out of it, have you been raiding the stash?"

"No way, just nervous, that’s all." Ray frowned at him before walking inside and towards the kitchen. Gavin had to take a few seconds of calm breathing before he followed him. "Hey, put that down!"

The man had a hold of his camera and was looking through it, clicking through the photos like Gavin had been a few minutes ago.

"Is this your X-Ray and Vav camera?" Ray asked, grinning at the pictures as they passed. He took a seat at the table.

"This is my new camera, I was looking through it today to see-"

"Me. You looked through it to see me." Gav didn’t say anything. "I’m in nearly every single photo on here."

"It’s not what you-"

"Think? Well, normally, I would think that you were a creepy stalker and that you should really stop. But I’ve known you for a couple of years, Vav; I know you and I know that we’re best friends." Ray paused to adjust his glasses and sigh. "And yes, best friends have photos of each other, but I didn’t think you had this many. So can you tell me what’s up?"

"I want more than photos of you," Gavin mumbled, scratching at a mark in the table. "I like you a lot more than I should, Ray, but I really don’t care anymore."

He finally looked up, expecting the Puerto Rican to be angry or to be frowning, but he wasn’t.

"Have you felt like this for a while?" the man asked.

"Yes," Gav sighed, letting his head fall onto his folded arms on the table. "Too long."

"Look at me, Vav." His voice was a lot gentler than it should have been, but he had to listen and picked up his head to look at Ray. "It’s okay. I’ve known for a while about this whole crush thing. I mean, I’d have to be an idiot not to. I was just waiting for you to say something."

"So you don’t hate me?" Ray rolled his eyes.

"Of course I don’t hate you. You will always be my British superhero." Ray reached across the table to cup his face, grinning a bit. "Now, can I kiss you or am I going to have to mope around for a few months before you realize that ‘I like you back’?" Gavin leaned forward to meet his lips, softer than anyone’s he’d known.

"You’re a big dope," he said after pulling away.

"Yeah, but now I’m your big dope," chuckled Ray, pulling him back for another kiss.


End file.
